Mystery Business
by X.Girl-In-Crimson.X
Summary: A Bechloe fanfic: When a pretty girl on the plane is in danger, Chloe, being her kind self, helps her out, jeopardizing her own safety. They make an instant connection, after finding out they can attend the same university. But will drama and a freak-accident get the better of them? (Please review! x) Rated M, for language and more.
1. Fears Forgotten

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, our pilot has been warned that turbulence may be very severe tonight. This doesn't occur often but let me assure you it's nothing to be worried about, " says the overly-happy flight attendant. 

Great. Like I wasn't worried enough already about being in this stupid plane, with its stupid turbulence and ridiculous height. I didn't even need the announcement, my seatbelt was already on. I always wear my place seatbelt, even though if something does happen, it probably won't help much. I wish I had been blasting my music through my headphones, so I had never heard the announcement, which seemed to render people silent. I now hear nothing but the sound of the plane. At this weird silence, I become aware of one of my favourite rap songs being played, but it sounds different. Although muffled (the music is probably coming from somebodies headphones), I can hear the music is different, although the beats still go with the lyrics. I can't believe that my stress and nerves were so intense that I didn't even realise it was playing. Or more importantly, playing close to me. I turn around and in the seat behind me sits a girl with a pair of giant headphones over her light-brown hair, waving to just below her collarbone. She's sleeping, so I get a chance to examine her small features. Her skin is pale and her lips are almost just as pale, but her eyes make a statement. They're dark, lined in black pencil and shaded in dark eyeshadow. I turn back into my seat, thinking about how amazing her music taste is, when I realise; she's sleeping. The announcement. Her headphones. She wouldn't have seen nor heard the announcement, and I turn to see her seatbelt undone, floppy against her side, which I would have stared at forever if I wasn't worried for her. Without thinking twice, I remove my seatbelt, turn backwards and get up onto my knees, lean over the back of my seat, and take off her headphones, placing them on her lap. I'm about to grab her shoulders to shake her awake, when her eyes pop open, startled, and at the same time, her arm flings out and her index finger-nail makes contact with my cheek. I jerk back, touch a finger to my cheek, and feel blood. The plane chatter has started up again. For a moment, she stares at me with her eyes wide, alarmed, but she blinks a few times as if returning to reality, and her eyes calm down.

"Oh, sorry about scratching you, " she says. Her voice is girly, but at the same time strong, but also cute. Be cool, I tell myself.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I was just waking you um- " I start. _Be cool_, I have to remind myself. _She's just a pretty girl, you aren't new at talking to pretty girls. Don't be stupid._  
"The attendant said there'd be heavy turbulence soon, and we need to put on our seatbelts. I saw you sleeping and thought I'd tell you, " I say, and I manage to sound really confident when I say it.

"Oh, thanks, " she says as she clips her belt into place. I take the oppurtunity to compliment her music.

"By the way, I heard your music, it sou-" but I'm cut off my a sudden, intense shaking of the plane. Calm down, I tell myself. It's just turbulence, you've been through this. As I frantically twist into my seat and grab my seatbelt, I'm mad at myself for being so stupid. I'm in a _plane, _that I knew was about to go into turbulence, yet I was distracted by a beautiful girl, so distracted I wasn't even wearing my seatbelt! As I try to pull the end of the seatbelt up to pull it over myself, the plane bumps really hard and sends my arm up to my face, the metal piece of the belt going straight into my eye, hard. I scream, dropping the belt and pushing my eye into my hands, hoping to relieve the pain. The plane jerks back, I jerk foward into the back of the seat in front of me. It jerks foward, I jerk back. It jerks once more, but I have no clue which direction, because I feel myself fall and my head hits something hard, causing everything around me to go black.


	2. A Cold Connection

**Guys, please review. I'd really appreciate knowing if there's anything I could improve on, or if it's fine, or if you've spotted a mistake etc. I've written stories before but this is my first fanfic and my first time using this site! So this is Chapter 2, and I'm already writing Chapter 3.. This is fun. Enjoy!**  
**-**  
When I wake up, the first thing thing I feel is confusion - confusion on what temperature it is. I don't even open my eyes straight away, because I feel sleepy, and my eyes want nothing but to stay shut. But I fight the feeling of fatigue and slowly try to open my eyes, realizing that one of them is staying shut. I vaguely hear somebody very close to me say something, but I don't quite catch it. I feel out of it, the sight out of my eye is slightly fuzzy and so is my hearing. This scares me, and as much as I want to not panic, I can't help it. I can't do anything about it though, but my breathing speeds up. I'm almost huffing and puffing when a figure appears in front of me, and tells me to stay calm. I then feel a very soft hand rest on my upper-arm, and gently rub it - although I can see the arms of the figure. My vision re-focuses and I see it is a man in front of me, and as I rise out of my fatigued feeling, I feel that I'm leaning into somebody. My entire right half is warm, kept so by somebody elses body heat, but my left eye is cold - freezing cold. I realize that I'm sitting on the seat next to somebody with slim arms, my head is on their shoulder, their left arm is around me, holding my arm is a slightly twisted manner. I also realize that they're twisted into me, because their right arm is holding an ice-pack to my left eye - hence the cold. I look to my right and see none other than the beautiful girl who was sitting behind me before.

"Hi, would you like to sit up?" says the middle-aged man standing in front of me. I don't exactly mind lying in the arms of the pretty girl with great music taste, but I nod, and he takes my arms to help ease me up, but I'm fine on my own. I look around and see I'm still in the plane, and it's now riding smoothly through the clouds.  
"I'm going to go get a new ice-pack, " he says to the girl, and with that he turns and goes through a door at the front of the plane.  
I turn to the girl.  
"What happened?" I ask, taking the ice-pack out of her hand and off my face. It's melting and starting to drip cold water down my face.  
"I mean, I know what happened, but like, how did-" I start, but don't exactly know what to ask. I know briefly what happened beforehand, I don't understand how we got on the same seat. The man comes back just then, and hands me a new ice-pack, taking the melted one from me. I thank him, and he says he will be back again to see me in 5 minutes. I ignore the ice-pack in my hand when the girl starts talking again;

"Well, after you warned me about the turbulence, you started to say something else, but the shaking started and it was really loud. You scrambled around in your seat and stabbed yourself in the eye, then you got pushed to the ground and smacked your head. The flight attendant ran out of her seat to go get that guy, but you were still being shaken around, so I got out of my seat to grab you. The man came out and yelled at me to sit down, but he was still all the way at the front. If I had left you to wait for him, you would have flopped down the aisle, " she says with a small smile on her face. I notice that we aren't sitting in her row of seats, but in mine.  
"I also saw that your arm was bleeding. I hauled you up onto the seat you fell from, and kinda held you there until the man came to help, and until the plane stopped shaking".

I'm intrigued not only by what she's telling me, but by the way she looks. Not only is her makeup unique, but her eyes are a light green/blue colour, like the sea. She's wearing a lot of jewelry, including a black ring on her thumb. I then register what she just said, that my arm was bleeding. I look at it and see that there's a bandage above my elbow.  
"So once the plane stopped shaking, another guy brought a bandage for your arm, and the guy you saw before, he checked out your eye. He said we had to ice not only that, but the bump right above your eyebrow. I don't know how you did it, but you knocked yourself out, nearly popped your eye out and somehow made your arm bleed, " she says, and laughs. I raise my eyebrows, shocked.

"Wow, " I say. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly an hour, " she replies. I suddenly become aware of the pain in my eye, and I put the ice to it.

"And you held me for that long? That must have been uncomfortable, " I say, and I'm about to apologise when she speaks again.

"No, it was fine. You warned me about the turbulence, it would have been me if it weren't for you. So of course I wanted to help. I didn't mind holding you, " she smiles and I realize her arm is still around my shoulder. I smile back at her, and our eyes hold contact for a moment before the man is back, he clears his throat to get our attention.

"Miss, I'd like to know how you felt when you woke up, " he says in a friendly manner.  
I explain to him about feeling tired, and slightly fuzzy, and I ask if it's normal to feel that way after being knocked out. He says not usually, but in my case yes, because they injected me with something. He then goes on about what he injected me with, it's medical term and what it does, and I think he reassures me about it's safety or something, but I'm just nodding along, not really listening. I'm just thinking about how soft the brunette girls hands are, and hoping this man will leave soon so I can talk to her.

"Um, " he says in a sheepish way, "May I?" He says reaching for my bandaged arm but not touching it, and at first I wonder why he's asking me. I then realize he's asking the brunette, who still has her arm around me, and still has her fingers wrapped around my arm.

"Oh, right, " she says, the words coming out fast. She sits up straighter and removes her arm from me, and I feel bare, wanting her arm back. He takes my arm and removes the bandage, wipes the small but sure wound with something damp, and puts on a new bandage. As if reading my mind, he says,  
"The pain in your eye will go away soon, but you need to stop icing it. Does your forehead still hurt?"  
I shake my head, and he takes the ice pack.  
"If you start experiencing any discomfort, tell the flight attendant, she can come get me, " he says.

"Thank you, " I smile, and he leaves.

"Hey, sorry about causing this. I'm Beca, by the way, " says the stunning girl next to me.

"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault. I'm Chloe, " I say, beaming at her.  
A piece of my hair moves into my sore eye, and I wince a little bit. Before I get the chance to flick it away, she does it for me, looking sympathetic, knowing it must have hurt my eye. I feel like I'm smiling too hard, but I can't help it.


End file.
